


Loss of a limb

by Dulcia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BuckyBarnes - Freeform, Cancer, Comfort, Cute, Love, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, TheWinterSoldier, captainamerica - Freeform, limbloss, steve rogers - Freeform, stuckyfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcia/pseuds/Dulcia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky waking up after surgery and Steve comforting him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss of a limb

Steve looked at his husband as he slept, still to waken up from his life changing surgery. It was the only way to be able to remove the cancer before his condition worsened and took over his other limbs or organs. Bucky had bravely said yes to the arm removal, his hand clutching Steve's as he had given the falsely confident "yes" of approval. 

Steve had been with him from the day Bucky was told he had the rare cancer type or sarcoma and was with him when he cried himself to sleep, had doubts of what his life was going to become and doubts about if Steve would still find him attractive after an amputation all of which, Steve had reassured him through, kissing his forehead, temple, lips as he did so. 

So that's how he found himself sitting on an uncomfortable chair looking at Bucky with oxygen tubes feeding into his nose. It was a sad reality of how nobody is truly immortal and how life can throw all types of disasters at them. That was the main reason as to why Steve didn't believe in a God anymore. His dad died, his mother died, most of Bucky's family died young so when he found out about Bucky being diagnosed, he had completely shut down. He stopped going to church, blamed God for everything one night when he was alone, trashing his living room whilst shouting and cussing at how "if God was so loving then why would he kill so many innocent people," before he crippled to the floor and cried into the carpet. 

He leaned forwards and took Bucky's right arm into his hand which was quite a reach since his left arm had gone. The slight jostle had made his husband stir, his heavy eyelids revealing his glassy blue eyes. Steve forced a smile and rubbed his thumb against Bucky's. "Good morning," he said quietly, lovingly as Bucky came around, groaning and trying to pull his hand away to remove the oxygen tubes. "Hey, honey. Don't do that, you're gonna need them for a little longer," he said gently. 

Bucky looked up at him, his face was very pale, his hair disheveled and there were large dark circles under his eyes. Steve leaned forwards and kissed Bucky's forehead. "You did so well, baby. It was successful, the doctors say that they're positive that the cancer is gone, the just want you to do a couple more months of chemo." Steve said, keeping his voice low and calm so Bucky wouldn't dream out. 

Bucky looked at him tiredly, taking his hand from Steve once again and hauling himself up from where he lay. Steve instantly put his hand over Bucky's collarbone and the other on his left shoulder. "Hey, just rest please. Sleep." He whispered. Bucky looked at him and sighed, slowly leaning back into the bed, letting Steve pull his hair into a bun which mostly sat at the top of his head. "You gonna try and sleep now?" Steve whispered. 

"Yeah," Bucky croaked, enjoying the feeling of Steve's hand brushing the area of where he forehead met his hair. He shut his eyes again, letting Steve pet him who was still staring down at Bucky, his eyes burning as he looked at the space of the missing arm. 

"I promise you, Buck that I'm going to help you through this. All your bad days, all your good days, I'll be there and I'll hold you and feed you and care for you." He said, pausing to kiss his nose. "I don't care if you want me to stop or leave you alone. I'll keep you company so you don't drive yourself insane by that nagging voice in the back of your head which constantly tries to drag you down, make you think worse of yourself.

"I'll help you fight cancer, I'll help you fight your depression. You be the captain, I'll be the soldier. I love you so much baby, I'll never stop. We've come too far for that to happen." He whimpered, putting his forehead to Bucky's knuckles. 

"Thank you, husband." Bucky whispered, taking a deep breath between each word before opening his eyes again, looking at Steve who watched as his husband tried putting on a brave face yet his eyes betrayed him. Tears bubbled at the surface but he refused to let them fall. Steve took a deep breath and let his fingers rest on his left cheekbone. 

"It's okay to cry. Cry all you want." He said softly as he watched Bucky blink, tears instantly falling down his cheeks and it wasn't two or three, it was one after the other constantly. He sobbed as Steve came closer to him, letting Bucky burrow his face in his husbands shoulder. "I've got you. You have been so brave, gorgeous. So brave and I am so, so proud of you." He whispered as Bucky gripped his shoulder. He let full, vocal sobs rip through his body unlike the breathless ones he usually cries which broke Steve's heart even more, his eyes burning as Bucky whined and spluttered around the oxygen tubes. 

Steve let his hands linger on Bucky's back, holding him in place so he was harnessed to the hospital bed, doing whatever he could to make him feel safe. "It's okay, Bucky. Here on out, everything will be fine. We can get that dog you wanted, have kids. We will have everything you ever wanted because we can now. No restrictions, no doubt. We will do five months of chemo then you're done. We will go to therapists and kick depressions ass and laugh as we do it." Steve ranted, sounding so sure as Bucky's cries calmed. 

"Gonna, gon-gonna hit it in th-the balls." Bucky sniffled, his nose pressed into Steve's shoulder as he looked over it and around the room. Steve chuckled, his body rumbling. 

"We are gonna kill it, baby." Steve mumbled, kissing Bucky's hair. "We will win."


End file.
